Hunter
by DoctorSkulduggery
Summary: "My name is Isabella Marie no-last-name, and i am a hunter." Alice/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie no-last-name, and i am a hunter.

Now you may wonder what that is, well Basically I hunt supernatural creatures. And by that i mean Mostly vampire's and child of the moon or as me and my dad use to call them moony's.

I'm 17, i'm also as of 6 months ago an orphan. Now you may be wondering how that happened, well lets just say running out of silver in the middle of a moony den is hazardous to your health.

So now, i'm on my own.

The worst part is i don't even miss him. he was never my father, as evidenced by the fact i never called him dad, always Charle. Truth is, he was more of a partner then a father, i've been hunting since i was 10. Made my first kill at 11. And killed 44 vamps and moony's by 16. Now i've tattooed the number of supernaturals i've killed on my shoulder blades. left side moony's, right vampires. Every mark on my back is another piece of scum off the planet.

On my right arm i have the words "mortem quoque a recto" which means look upon death from the right in latine and the words "solem videre cum sinistro" on my left, which means see the sun with the left. Both are decorated with ivy vines that travel from the word up my shoulders and onto my shoulder blades. On the inside of my wrists i have "HIRUDO" means leach or bloodsucker on the right and "CANIS" which means dog or bitch on the left. On the small of my back i have "umbra mortis" or shadow of death.

To hide the tattoos when i'm at school or under cover, i wear a black duster with fingerless gloves, a black tee shirt, black combat boots, and black and gray camo cargo pants. Not very normal but it stops people from bothering me also the cargo pant have pockets for ammo. If i didn't go for as my "dad" called it "tough girl" look, i'd be pretty attractive, 6'1, tall for a girl, B cup, with long legs, and toned muscles from constantly working out. Guy's to my disgust, stare at me if i don't dress like i do.

Anyway now that my father is dead and i had to get emancipated i have to lay low for now. At least until i turn 18. Since we planned for this eventuality, we set up the fake documents of Isabella Marie Swan. which came with a bank account of $54,000. Since we funnel money from our other aliases into this one, its rather substantial. I'm also heading to the safe house thats owned to this ID which is in forks washington. A small out of the way place.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

The still night air is disturbed by the loud rumble of a custom all-black 2013 kawasaki ninja 1000 abs. Riding on top, was a figure with a distinctive black duster and combat boots going way over the speed limit.

When i finally came up to the safe house and pulled into the driveway it started to rain ...hard. so i opened the single car garage with the key and tucked in my baby in for the night. I also pulled out my silver hunting knife and my twin Desert Eagle DE50 handguns, there modified to hold 500 smith wesson and shotgun ammo.

One was black, currently loaded with silver mercury bullets. And the other was bone white, with flash thunder grenade ammo currently in the chamber. I put both in my holster's and went to my other side pouch and got out my laptop and ammo case that currently housed: 10 12-Gauge Flechette , 20 12-Gauge Exploder, 50 12-Gauge Flamethrower a.k.a Dragons breath, 6 12-Gauge Macho Gaucho, and 2 Double-Dent Dominator's. enough to last the next 6 months but i'd have to order more soon.

By the time I swept the house and got set up in the basement is was 2:00 A.M. Deciding to call the school in the morning i set my alarm clock for 11:00 pm, activated the perimeter alarms and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Thoughts'_  
"speech"

I'm awoke by the sounds of my alarms going off. jumping out of bed and running to the security monitors in the corner of my soundproof basement/bedroom. There i see the intruders, two vamps one male with scars all over his body that are only picked up by the HD cameras and the other female. '_she pretty.. or as pretty as a bloodsucking leech can be. '_

Opening up my ammo case, i pull out a large bottle with a silvery substance and a syringe. Filling the syringe half way, i inject myself right over my heart, just incase i have to fight. As the burning cold fades away i coat my knife in the chemical.

The substance, created by my mother, burns out vampire venom _literally_. Its not a pleasant experience. Its another reason i wear my duster is because of all the bite scars, and burns, ether from the substance or blowback from the ammo i use. Fortunately i've never been bitten by a moony, a vamp bite will be taken care of by the serum, moony bites have no magic cure you have to open where you were bit with a silver edged knife and bleed out the venom. Silver being the only thing other than vamp venom that they don't immediately heal from. And if you use a regular knife it will heal closed as soon as you cut open the wound.

The serum is fairly expensive to make because of the exotice ingredients and it has to be used before the subject is bitten otherwise it will just increase the pain of the change.

'_That was a fun little experiment mom did on herself. '_

The long term effects are interesting. For one thing the serum is poisonous and has to be flushed through the kidneys and can anyone guess what happens then...yes kidney failure. So i don't expect to live past 50. yay me. another is my blood doesn't clot as fast. so i'm in danger of bleeding out more than most people.

Now back to the vampires. By the look of them there just curios to the new prey in their area. Which is odd because there weren't any mysterious disappearances in this town in over 100 years, because thats the first thing i checked. Yet there protective of their territory, which means they have a base here and they feed elsewhere. Somthing to find latter.

As they leave I relax. Since they don't hunt here its probably one of the safer places to live since the vamps will need to keep up appearances. But since theres two i'd have to be careful to kill both because the other will hunt me down.

Since its 7:00 A.M i decided to call the school and get set up. I'll start tomorrow which gives me time to get the place livable. Other than resetting the alarms, and getting food, the place is in tip top shape anyway so all i have to do is clean.

After i do my morning workout in the gym on sub basement 2, Mostly running 6 miles and doing my arm muscle training, it takes a lot to handle the recoil of my guns. Its off to get ready for the day.

My scent masker, masks my scent and the scent of the serum, with that of the woods making my sent indistinguishable from my original. I apply this after my shower. Then i watch the playback of those two vamps. Study their movements and mannerisms, the male scares me, or at least... as scared as the emotionally muted husk like myself can feel fear, the way he moves with no wasted movement and not putting himself in vulnerable position no matter what he's doing is a cause for worry.

'_probably had lots of combat training whether as a vamp or a human' _

The female on the other hand is graceful like all vamps, but she's constantly making mistakes like that of someone who has never had to worry about enemies.

She acts like most of the vamps i've killed, overconfident in her diamond hard skin, never expecting a human, a girl no less to be able to kill her. Well even vamps can't outrun a bullet, especially at point blank range, when there gloating about being better than you. Honestly its funny how many of them died because they gloated.

Since there are vamps here i load both my guns with vamp ammo, and coat my knife with the serum it may not kill them, but it will hurt them long enough to get them of me. Especially with the diamond edged knife that i had plated with silver, that's sharp enough to cut their skin, but hard enough to not shatter. Not much, but enough to get the serum into there system.

After a strap on all of my weapons its of to the grocery store for some food.

XxxXxxXxxXxx

As i'm at the checkout counter paying for my food i spot another one. Controlling my breathing and heart rate, i spot her entering the store and going to the cereal section. I calmly take my groceries and go to my bike. All the while speculating.

'_crap theres three? no, theres no way a mated pair would tolerate a unmated vamp, there too jealous of their mates. so there must be at least another one. That make 4 if not more. Damn. Damn. Damn.' _I thought '_i have no choice but to stay here or the authorities will be after me. Shit.' _

I rode home and set up more defense's then airlocked the basement set the alarm clock to 7:00 A.M. Then activated the thermite mines around the door to my bedroom and fell into my bed making plans and counter plans to take out the vamps in the area. Not noticing falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: long one,**  
**for those that hadn't guessed i'll try to upload mini chapters every day.**

'_thoughts'_  
"speech"

After the alarm sounded at 6:00 A.M. I did my morning exercises, showered, and got rid of my scent. as i put the notebooks into a book bag i got at the store yesterday, i also put some spare ammo and the serum case into the side pockets. I don't think i'll need it but...fuck it what do i know.

I donned my duster, and put my guns into the side and front holster along with a syringe full of serum and knife that went into the belt sheath.

At 7:20 A.M my doorbell range. I checked the monitors and saw it was the UPS guy.

After i signed for the package, i took it inside and ripped it open. Inside along with the additional ammo i ordered was the custom ammo that came from china. Basically there aluminum fletcher's with cushioned thermit with igniter. When these babies go off, theres no putting them out. There also illegal in the US, but well so are modified rock-and-rolled handguns, but what can you do. No countrys perfect.

Loading first into the chamber of my black DEagle was the new ammo, followed by flash thunder grenade ammo then, the dragon breath for short distance, and ended with a modified flare shot thats basicly a 15 foot 45 second flamethrower out the end of my gun. '_Gun gets pretty hot but thats what the gloves are for.'_

Ready to go, i got onto my bike and its off to school...for 8 hr...Joy.

As i parked in the parking lot the first thing i spot is a very fancy yellow 911 turbo. The second thing i notice is five vamps,

'_fucking FIVE!' _

This make things much harder. Much much harder. Because there is only one reason that so many vampires are in the same area like this.

'_dear mother of fuck, fuckedy fuck fuck , theres a fucking __**Regent**_ _in this town.'_

Regents are the kings and queens of the vampire world. There are five regents in the US alone, with 20 in europe. They split their territories among themselves, each Regent makes there own laws that vampires must follow. If there law is broken they send their enforcers to retrieve the offender and either kill or banish them from their lands.

They usually have a contingency of 3 guards and their mates, and one tracker and there mate. A minimum of 7 vampires ready to die for there Regent.

Not to mention the Regent themselves, there Among the oldest of vampires usually with some sort of ability.

'_Fuck no, nope, no way, am i getting near these vamps'_

The vampire with bed hair suddenly looks at me as i'm about to get on my bike. Then there all looking at me. I spot the male and female from yesterday. and i see them coming at human speed to me.

I casually lean agents my bike, well... thats what it looks like anyway what i'm really doing, is gripping the DEagle that's strapped to my back and injecting myself with the serum that i keep in the gun holster.

'_Fuck what got me noticed? I controlled my heart rate, theres no way they should have noticed me, fuck'_

Next thing I know is i'm facing five vamps.

"alright thats close enough" i say acting tough i know i'm fucked

"Rose call Alice" said the scared

"already did, she should be here in a few minutes" said Rose apparently

"so, Human you know its illegal to know about vampires" said the scared one

'_fuck, how did they figure it out'_

There currently 20 meters away, they can move 15 meters before i can pull out me guns and fire. But i can't take all five of them.

'_stall' _as i'm about to open my mouth i'm interrupted

"stalling won't help you, we have three more coming" said the one who first noticed me

"How the hell are you doing that?" i asked frustrated

They just look at me, amused.

"this is what's going to happen, we're gonna have a nice long chat-" started scar face

"Then you're gonna kill me, Ya i know the drill' i cut him off

The tall one with black hair moves towards at high speeds, he stops right in front of me and gets in my face. but i already have my gun drawn and pointed upward towards his head.

"I'm gonna enjoy-" he started but i already pulled the trigger.

As the flash thunder grenade makes contact with his neck, it explodes. Igniting him from the waist up. He rolled away and into a deep puddle on the ground extinguishing the flames from the mini grenade.

The other four begin to move towards me. But i already have both guns out. They hesitate. There loss. I fire my black gun at scarface, the only one who didn't hesitate. As the Fletchers leave the barrel in a wide spread he banks left. My left hand in the air from the recoil, i use my right to fire of a dragon breath shot. Followed by my left with another dragon breath. I hit him in the legs and he slides into a puddle 20 feet away.

'_Fucking Rain!'_

All i have left is the flamethrower in black and a Double-Dent Dominator in my white.

As the one that i shot first gets up and charges me i shot my white. It hits him, and he goes skidding back. Double-Dent Dominator's are more for moony's then vampires. White clicks empty.

He smiles "all out?"

"Nope got one left" I said holstering white and getting another clip from my pocket.

holding the clip slightly under White, i fire the flare, eject the clip, and load the second one while he jumps back to avoid the fire.

Then immediately fire of a shot. As he banks left. the next thing i know i'm on the ground and my hands are by my sides still gripping my guns.

'_shite i forgot about the others'_

"Emmett, you alright?" asked bed head as he's holding my hands

"Ya Emmy Bear you almost got owned by a human" said the female that i first saw

"grab her and her bike and put them in the woods other humans will arrive soon" said the strawberry blonde female vampire

As they set my bike down far into the tree line, the strawberry blonde holds my arms behind my back, which makes me drop my guns.

"Man you owe me a new shirt, what the hell did you shot me with any way?" asked Emmett chearfully.

"Fucking vampires and they're fucking speed" i mumble

My muttering was interrupted by the arrival of 3 vampires a tall brunet and an equal tall 30 year old looking vampire. Then flanked by the two others was a short pixie like vampire. When i saw her i almost start laughing.

'_She's the regent?really? her!?'_

"Edward, What's she planing?" asked the Regent

"Nothing" answered the bed head now edward

"then why is she smirking"

"she's..uh...making fun of your height" answered edward looking away

"Alice" said the female at the left

"yes Esme" said alice with a ticked off look

"she's yours" said Esme with conviction

Alice's face went from pensive to thoughtful" your positive?"

Esme just nodded

"Tanya let her go" said Alice

The pressure of my arm was released and i was up against a tree looking down at Alice with her leaning against the tree facing me.

her face inches from mine...

I put out my knife and slash her across the face.

or try to anyway.

My hand is frozen and the knifes edge a centimeter from her neck. I can't move it forward.

"My silly little human, don't you know its impossible for mates to hurt each other" Said alice looking into my eyes never flinching.

A/N : i had to change up vampire society because there just wasn't enough conflict


	4. Chapter 4

**vespera: Esme knows, because its her gift**

**ShadowCub: believe me i was going too, but i didn't know how to do it, and have the others not kill her on the spot**

'_Mate?'_

'_MATE!'_

"What?" i asked dumbly

The Regent was still staring into my eyes. Me, refusing to meet them was looking at her face when i noticed her smile.

"Oh you know exactly what i said" she said smileing

"Bu...But you your a vampire, a bloodscku..." i trailed off

FLASHBACK

"Isabella finish your reading?" asked Charlie not looking up from the laptop

"no! why do i need to know about this crap?" asked a 13 year old bella

"because, the more you know about an enemy the better to fight them" said Charlie

"but mating habits of vampires? really?"

"Yes" said Charlie

"Why?"

"because it, believe it or not it is relevant" said Charlie

"How in gods name is it relevant?"

"because, What Happens When You KILL A Mated Vampire?" asked Charlie in a stern tone

"Uhh...They die?"

"yes, then the mate of that vampire comes after you" said Charlie

"Okay why not just tell me that?"

"Because, theres more to it than that" answered Charlie

"Like what?"

"Like... 2 mates can't hurt each other, like they don't always have to both be vampires, like how in that case they alway, always end up being changed by a vampire" answered Charlie

END FLASHBACK

"Oh! no no!, no!, not gonna happen" I said yanking the knife back and stabbing myself in the carotid artery in my neck.

Through the pain i saw her eyes widen

"Carlisle!" I heard her yell

Then i Know no more...

My eyes open

'_wait why am i still alive? and not screaming?'_

i look up and first thing i notice... i'm strapped to a bed. second thing i notice. Is a pair of red eyes staring at me.

"sorry about the restraints" said the Regent "But until that chemical of yours is out of your system.. Which should takes another 10 minutes or so, and then i'm going to change you."

I stare at her. I sank back into the bed

'_fuck' _

"i thought that mates can't hurt each other?" i asked stalling

"Ah.. i see you've accepted that were mates, good. And we can't." answered Alic...no The Regent!

"Then how can you change me, changing into a vampire hurts"

The Regent smiled "you're right, if your changed by a vampire that's not your mate, then yes it burns for three days. If your bite by your mate you change but you won't feel pain, its actually the opposite of the spectrum."

The Regent smiled "and its been 12 minutes "

I stayed silent as she leans over my neck.

And bites

'_Fuckkkkkk...'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Apathicus: She was up against 5 vamps, she if you haven't noticed she is human...for now, not to mention i was originally going to blow edwards head off, she almost took down 2, with her human reflexes. so yes she's a hunter , that got her ass kick while out number and outgunned, i also hate super powerful char stories. there boring to write and read. no offense to those that do it**

'_FUCKKKKKKKKKKK, I hate Alice'_  
"Aww, come on izzy" said Alice right next to my side. "If you don't answer the question I'll touch you again."

I look away, not facing her, i refuse to let her win.

Alice, i stopped calling her the Regent hours ago, touched by arm sending shivers down my body, to my core.

'_Damn it leave it to a vampire to make orgazaming _**(A/N: did you know that spell check refuses to correct that?)**_into an enhanced interrogation technique._

"come on" Alice said with a giggle, That Right A Giggle, i'm being tortured by a GIGGLING vampire "What's your favorite color?"

I stay silent.

"Fine you leave my no choice" said Alice squeezing my left breast gently. I gasp, moan and scream but the pressure in my core builds and builds but refuses to release.

"Alright, Alright Black" say "now..."

"Now what" asked Alice in a innocent tone

"Please"

"Please what?"

"Make me c..."

"What was that? Make you?" asked Alice playing with my right breast

"CUM" I scream

Alice chuckled. Thoroughly enjoying herself. For the first hour Isabella refused to make a sound. then alice brushed her hair out of her eyes and her mate moaned in pleasure from her touche. Using it to her advantage she started to learn about her mate. And getting her to stop calling her by her title. She asked about the number of vampire she killed, what weapons she used. This was all revealed within the first two hours. but the hard stuff to get out of her were thing like her name, her favorite food, what's her favorite movie.

Alice was going to learn everything about her mate with her mate wanted her too or not. Alice giggled evilly,

After 3 days of Alices... torturer. My heart was on its last beat's. And then it stopped with that eerie calm after a loud noise suddenly stops.

I opened my eyes to a new world in high definition. I was off the bed without conscious thought. scanning carefully with my new eyes i see the mind reader standing in the doorway, i hiss and i'm punching him through the wall before i realise what happened.

During my...Change i managed to work out how he knows so much. i was about to smash his head in, when i saw my mate standing there smiling across the room.

I was across the room without realising it, and was kissing her, and the world was lost in the sensation.

Someone cleared their throat, spinning around with my mate behind me i snarled at the threat.

'_Mate Mine, Mine Only Mine, Enemy Steal, Won't Let, MINE!'_

And i charged the mind reader.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but i got work and class tomorrow **


	6. Chapter 6

**NANA100: Alice is the regent because of her ability to see the future, then in enabling her to predict her enemies attempt to overthrow her. No one knows what her power is exactly preventing them from circumventing it, Alice found away around edward's mind reading**

**WhatEverxx: She hasn't, the last chapter was all instinct, like what happened in breaking dawn after she woke up, this bella has no special self-control **

My fist connected with the assholes head, propelling him through the wall. Then i was pinned to the ground by three sets of arms.

"Alice! you need to feed her before she massacres the entire population of forks" Yelled the strawberry blond.

"Aww, but she's defending me, and if i let her kill she might accept that she's the apex predator sooner" Whined Alice

"But then we'd have to burn the town and the council's plans will be set back a hundred years if you're found out!"

"Alright, alright fine" Alice walked past her advisor and crouched in front of isabella "Izzy are you thirsty?"

With those words a burn in my throat took all my focus but i nodded to my mate.

"Well Carlisle has your lunch." the 30 year old vamp walked in but my focus was on the red substance held in a translucent bag.

Carlisle handed the bag to Alice, she nodded to the ones holding me, and the pressure disappeared. But i didn't move, i was staring at Alice's hands.

"sit up" she said softly and i complied. she tore the bag with her teeth getting blood all over her mouth, and i was overcome with bloodlust. The bag was empty before 5 second had passed and i was handed another, then another, then finally a fourth.

Once all the blood was gone. It all hit me at once. What i became what i had done, what SHE made me into.

I was out of the house before they realized i had moved.

I had one goal.

To end what the knife should have done in the first place.

I was running to the safe house, the safe house that was covered in thermite mines.

XxXxxxXxX Alice's point of view

'_Damn she's fast, faster than any vampire i have ever seen' _thought Alice

And Alice has seen a lot of vampires in her 600 years.

'_super speed not a bad gift_' thought Alice ' _it makes sense, she was fast as a human, fast enough to kill 40 vampires'_

Then Alice felt a vision coming on, she started to think and maintained thoughts on the look of her mate as she was feeding, the trick to beating a mind reader, was to think several thoughts at once because Edward can only hear one thought per person, he is also constantly bombarded with them, so he tunes it out anyway.

The vision showed her mate about to active a trap she built for Vampires but was stopped by the scent of a human, one too close to her house. The scent was too much for the newborn vampire and she drains him, then Alice shows up to console her mate.

Alice's grin widened.


	7. Chapter 7

**DeJee: isabella's mother was a vamp hunter that got bite, and she forgot the serum so she injected it after making her change worse, so charlie shot her.**

**Alice is the regent of the area, NOT the Queen. theres a difference. Esme's power is to see the relationships of others : mate mate, worker boss, mother daughter, boyfriend girlfriend, etc. and you'll meet the console and then there are some big plans.**

**Man i got a lot of reviews from you, lol and they were like minutes apart. Yes they drink human blood. she changes isabella so fast, because as it was stated in earlier chapters its against vamp law for a human to know about them. And Alice being regent, has to follow the council's decision or she'll have to answer to the combined power of 42 regents and their armies, plus i hated that it took four books to get bella changed into a vampire but, i'm get way ahead of myself that stuff will be presented and talked about latter, i also have a BIG twist coming.**

Alice's PoV

Today is a great day, my mate woke up, and is about to kill her first human.

Alice turned and followed her mates scent.

'_Yes today is a great day'_

Isabella's PoV

I was about to activate the trip mine, when the most wonderful smell permeated the air. I was off in a flash. It was a poacher, hunting on the nature preserve near my house. instinctively going down wind, i ran up to him without a sound, and snapped his neck killing him instantly, and bite into his neck.

The sweet nectar filled my mouth, so much better then the little bag I was given earlier.

The scent of another predator wafted on the wind and i tensed, until i recognised it as my mate here to share a meal with me.

Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and waited for me to finish.

As the bloodlust faded with the blood, i was once again aware of myself and my surroundings.

I let go of the body.

Alice moved in behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Why didn't you stop me?" i asked in a broken voice

"the human was dead before i got here and if i stopped you, then you would have rampaged through the town, you're faster than any vampire i've ever seen." Answer alice

"come on, lets go back to the house, i'll have someone take care of the body, make it look like a mountain lion ate him." she continued

"But.." I started

"izzy you're in a very emotional state, and not thinking clearly. You need to calm down and come to terms with your change." Said alice

"Alright" i said reluctantly

'_I deserve whatever they do to me'_

"beside i have a council meeting of the 5 US Regents, to go to tomorrow. and as my mate you're coming with me." said Alice with a commanding tone.

I stopped moving.

'_council? vampire have a government more than the individual Regents?'_

"Five?" I asked " My information said only 3"

"well how would you get your information?" asked Alice

"Hunter archives mostly, vampire society doesn't change so i thought it was still accurate"

"That may have been true 50 years ago, but there are major plans that have been put in place, that we just now finished laying the groundwork for." said Alice "The original 30 Regent of the world council, Which i was apart of by the way, have started this process without realising the potential until later, now the council has grown to 47. and the next step will begin in a week. Right after the world council meeting.

'What's the groundwork that took a hundred years to complete" I asked

Alice smiled "Making the humans believe vampires are a myth" she answered leading her izzy to the house.

**A/N: shout out to however can guess what they plan to do**


End file.
